Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and particularly to a spinning reel configured to forwardly reel out a fishing line.
Background Art
A spinning reel includes a handle, a reel unit, a rotor, a spool, a rotor drive mechanism, and an anti-reverse mechanism. The reel unit supports the handle in a rotatable state. The rotor has an attachment portion formed in a tubular shape, and is rotatably attached to the reel unit. The spool is a member about which a fishing line is wound by the rotor. The rotor drive mechanism includes a drive gear and a pinion gear. The drive gear is configured to be rotated in conjunction with rotation of the handle. The pinion gear is meshed with the drive gear and rotates the rotor. The reel unit has a mount portion on the front part thereof. The mount portion is a circular portion to which the anti-reverse mechanism is attached. The anti-reverse mechanism is configured to prevent the rotor from rotating in a fishing-line releasing direction through the pinion gear. The anti-reverse mechanism includes a one-way clutch assembly of a roller type. The one-way clutch assembly is fixed to the mount portion of the reel unit by screw members.
For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-083533 describes an example of a well-known spinning reel equipped with the anti-reverse mechanism structured as described above. The spinning reel includes a sealing ring for preventing intrusion of liquid through a clearance between the anti-reverse mechanism and the mount portion of the reel unit. The sealing ring is a tubular member with a small thickness, and is made of synthetic rubber. The sealing ring covers the outer peripheral surface of the one-way clutch assembly and that of the mount portion of the reel unit. With the structure, it is possible to prevent intrusion of liquid into the interior of the one-way clutch assembly and that of the reel unit through the clearance on the outer peripheral side of the one-way clutch assembly and clearance between the one-way clutch assembly and the mount portion of the reel unit.